


A House of Three Sons

by Nyx93



Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Oneshots (Found Family) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boy's Inc (RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Academia, Family Secrets, Found Family, Gaslighting, Gen, Inhuman characters, Mystery, Old Books, Phil is a dad, Tags to be added, Technoblade is the oldest sibling, Tommy is a child, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur is the middle child, a dad, descent into insanity, just..., multi-fic, not a good dad, or a bad dad, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx93/pseuds/Nyx93
Summary: A perfect life, in the perfect house, with the perfect family. A house of three sons, and Phil loved each of them equally.Or so he’d say.There was always a running joke among the brothers, about who was the favorite child. Every so often, one of them would go to Phil and ask him directly. Every time, with the same tired, yet loving expression, Phil would ruffle his son's head, and say that he had no favorites.But he was a liar.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sleepy Boys Inc (relationship), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Dave | Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Oneshots (Found Family) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977319
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254





	A House of Three Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be more than one chapter for this work, so stay tuned! Each individual character gets their own chapter, so be sure to give Kudos/Comment/Bookmark, or do whatever to keep up with new uploads!
> 
> Also, according to Ao3 statistics, only about 10 percent of you are subscribed/following me. So if you like this fic, please consider giving me Kudos and leaving comments, its free, and you can always undo it later. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Technoblade was born on the first day of summer, a bright sunny day in June, without a single cloud in the sky, each ray of sun causing heat ripples in the air. The world kept turning on. 

The eldest son was born different than the rest, different than any child Phil has ever seen. On his head, the child had pale pink hair, hair that would almost look silver in some lights. That didn’t deter Phil, though, why would it? It just meant that he had an extra-special child, born into an extra-special family.

As a child, Technoblade was very passionate about the things he loved. He would go out into the fields with his father to help grow their small farm of potatoes, and would recite numerous facts about them that he had learned from both his father, and the various gardening books scattered around the house.

He could be quite distractible at times, once spending the better half of the day pulling bark from the trees that surrounded the house, even becoming deaf to the calls of his father letting him know that dinner was ready. The son finally returned to the house, carrying mounds of tree bark in his hands, a wide smile on his face, and bloody, battered fingers, skin peeled away from the hours he had spent outside.

Technoblade got a first aid lesson, and a brief scolding from his father that day. But every night, Phil would put his eldest son to bed, kiss him goodnight, and close the door to his room. Techno would be a great legacy to his family line, Phil knew this for sure. It was just the two of them, and life was good. 

Then came another.

Wilbur was born on the first day of the second week of September, a gray morning, with a slight overcast filling the sky, and a brisk wind blowing over the hills. The world kept turning on. 

The child was a beautiful baby, dark almond eyes with the hair to match, his eyes ever moving and ever-learning. Constantly following his brother around, copying each and every activity he did, it came to little to no surprise when his first words were the name of his brother. Technoblade was overjoyed, and Phil couldn't help being pleased as well.

Technoblade took to his younger brother like a crow to a shiny rock. He carried Wilbur around everywhere, insisting on teaching him everything he knew, despite being only three years his senior. Wilbur made little no no complaints about his brother’s eagerness, other for when he was brought to the outside garden. Heartbreaking as it was, he showed no interest in farming. 

As he grew older, he only got more and more intelligent, and more and more curious. He would ask questions that Technoblade had no answer for, and questions Phil feared to know the answer to. Wilbur could busy himself in the library for hours on end, roping himself in with a good book that would be finished within hours. On occasion, he would reluctantly join his brother in the sun, taking in Techno’s words as he sat in the sun and relaxed.

Each night, Wil would ask his father to tell him a story, the same story every time. Where there were miles of fertile land for potatoes, long hallways filled with books about everything you could possibly imagine, and tall towers where you could sit on the roof and be among the clouds. It was just the three of them, and life was good. 

Then came another. 

Tommy was born in early April, the day after a heavy rainstorm, where puddles still lined the paths, and the grass was still scattered with dew. The world kept turning on. 

Tommy had bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and of course, a bright personality to match. Wilbur seemed to have no qualms about no longer being the youngest in the family, at five years old he was already quite mature. Technoblade seemed a bit confused by Tommy’s sudden appearance, but thankfully, didn't seem to mind it.

Tommy was loud and adventurous, and everything his brothers weren't. Stubborn at times, he ruled the house with a small, balled fist. Becoming independent quickly, he began walking at a young age, always in pursuit of his brothers when looking for something fun or interesting to do. He loved the outside, and, much to Techno’s enjoyment, didn’t seem to mind working in the dirt. 

As Tommy got older, he would spend more and more time circling the property of the house, one day going far enough to get lost. By the time Tommy had realized he didn't know where he was, it was already dark, and the fall weather meant it was getting colder. Wilbur was the first to react, and called for his father and elder brother to help search the area for the child. Finally, after a couple hours, Technoblade and Wil found him, huddled up against a tree in tears. 

If you ask Tommy to remember that day, he’ll insist there was no crying from him, rather that he was very brave, and had found his way home all by himself. He would go to bed every night, and listen to Phil talk about his childhood long ago, how he would say that he and Tommy were very similar. It made Tommy feel warm. It was just the four of them, and life was good. 

A perfect life, in the perfect house, with the perfect family. A house of three sons, and Phil loved each of them equally.

Or so he’d say.

There was always a running joke among the brothers, about who was the favorite child. Every so often, one of them would go to Phil and ask him directly. Every time, with the same tired, yet loving expression, Phil would ruffle his son's head, and say that he had no favorites. 

But he was a liar. 

Wilbur knew the truth, he was always the smartest of the three, the cleverest, the one that hid around corners of the house eavesdropping on every conversation, gathering more information every day. He found out things about his family that he knew his father would never say face-to-face.

He was a spy within his own house.

But before we get to that, we must first look at Phil, the father and head of the house. A younger man, younger than any father should be at the time, with blonde, almost golden hair, and a light beard that always scratched his children’s faces as he bade them goodnight. 

He loved the sky, and spent his free time climbing to the roof of his own house, where he would sit for hours on end, letting the wind blow through his hair, and occasionally take his hat away with it. 

After each of his children were born, he brought them up to the roof as well, always swaddled tightly, always in the careful grip of the father. Their cries would be carried away by the breeze, along with their laughter, their smiles, their cheers, their songs, and their fears.

An interesting fact about Phil; he owned no children's books in his house, despite, as previously mentioned, having three children on his own. This is important only in the fact that he had a large library filled to the brim with a variety of classic authors, from Dickens to Shelly to Zusak. 

And it was in that very same extensive library where Wilbur uncovered the first family secret, and drove him to find many others.

If you ask him, Wilbur will tell you he had not been intending to find out what he had seen. He had simply been looking for a book to read. By the ripe age of thirteen, he had already read most of the books in his fathers collection. He had gone to find some new literature to browse though, something along the lines of historical fiction.

Scouring the many shelves in the large room, Wilbur found nothing that particularly drew him in; just the same old books with the same plot’s that had been overused and recycled for decades. He was about to give up, when an idea donned upon him. He knew his father had plenty of books piled on his office desk, maybe a book there would interest him.

His father’s desk was at the opposite end of the room, and the boy ran his fingers over the edge of the books as he passed between every shelf to get there. The desk wasn’t too unorganized, some papers strewn about that seemed to be of no real importance. Haphazardly, Wilbur moved through the pile of books on the desk, both with hard covers and thin, paper ones. Reading each title and description of the books, he sighed. Still nothing he was looking for.

As a last resort to cure his boredom, he looked through the drawers and cabinets of his fathers desk. Wilbur knew his father valued his own privacy, but he doubted that Phil would mind if he looked, just to see if there were any more hidden books.

The wooden material of each cabinet door grazed Wilbur’s skin as he searched, digging carefully through piles of paper so as to not rip or mess anything up. Finally, in the bottom left drawer of his father’s desk, Wilbur found something. A book, with gold lettering stitched into the leather cover. He couldn’t make out what it said, seemingly having been written in a different language, with an entirely different alphabet than that of which he knew.

The book piqued his curiosity, and the boy picked it out of the cabinet gingerly. It was covered with a light layer of dust, presumably from not having been touched in a while. Opening the book, he found it filled with more of the undecipherable dialect, with some small illustrations decorating the occasional page.

Wilbur scoffed to himself, as he closed the book in his hand and held it down so the pages faced the floor. It was pointless to try and read a book in a language he didn’t know, it would just be a waste of time without a code to break it.

Something touched the boy’s socked foot, and he leapt back in surprise. Thinking it was a mouse, he lifted his food up reflexively, holding the book tightly in his hand to ensure he didn't drop it. 

Rather than finding a mouse, he spotted a folded up piece of paper, sat on the ground above where his foot had been. _It must have fallen out of the book, Wilbur thought to himself. Maybe it’s the code on how to read this language._

Picking it up, he unfolded the paper, the unfamiliar paper feeling thick to his fingers. Wilbur scanned the title of the document, and froze. 

There was his name, written in black ink, accompanied by a sequence of numbers. A birth date. He had just found his birth certificate, oddly enough. Only then did it occur to the boy that he had never actually seen his birth certificate before, and it hadn’t stuck him as odd until now. 

William Gold. Born the fourteenth of September. Son to Phil. 2.013 kilograms. 

This was all familiar information, so it didn’t make sense why his father would try to hide away such a seemingly normal document. Though, the boy was surprised with the lack of information in the document. No mention of his birth mother anywhere on the page, no mention of the place where he had been born.

Phil never talked about their birth mother, never answering any of the questions the three boys had about her. _She was beautiful_ , their father would say each time. _She was an amazing woman, and I miss her very much._

_How come I don't remember her, dad?_ Techno had asked on one occasion. Phil had grown quiet then, a look passing over his face that none of the boys could accurately place. He never answered Technoblade’s question, and the eldest boy knew better than to ask ever again. 

Maybe there’s more information on the other birth certificates, Wilbur deduced, now quickly turning through each page of the book to see if the other documents were there. Sure enough, in the middle of the book were two more folded up pieces of paper, both heavier and thicker than the rest in the book.

The first one he opened was Tommy’s birth certificate, almost identical to his own, the document slightly ripped at the top corner, thankfully keeping all the important information eligible. 

Thomas. Born the ninth of April. 2.141 kilograms

Something was missing. Something missing from his brother’s document in comparison to his own. There was no last name on the birth certificate.

There was no father’s name.

_Was Tommy a bastard child? No, that couldn’t be right, his father would have told them as such if that were true. Right?_

No, it had to be a mistake on the birth certificate, that’s all. When he checked Techno’s birth certificate, it would show that Tommy’s just had a mistake, nothing more than a fluke. The boy was just being paranoid, looking for problems where there were none. 

Wilbur opened Technoblade’s birth certificate, hands shaking ever so slightly now. There was just a mistake on Tommy’s document, they just forgot to put Phil’s name down, that was all. The boy’s heart sank as he read his eldest brother’s document.

Technoblade. Born the first of June. 2.573 kilograms.

Still no name for the father, and no last name. Where was Phil’s name?

_Where was their dad’s name?!_

Wilbur suddenly felt very sick, pushing the bile back down his throats and he quickly folded up the documents and put them back into the book, and shoving it away as far into the cabinet as it would go. His heart was still racing and he fled from his father’s desk, and made it outside the library room.

Slamming the door behind him, the young boy exhaled shakily, his eyes stinging as though he were about to cry. There’s no way Technoblade or Tommy would know about this, right? If they had known, they would’ve told him right? 

Fixing his hair, Wilbur hesitantly headed to his older brother’s room. Maybe he could give him the answers he was looking for, and Wilbur could forget that any of this ever happened. He crossed the house until he made it in front of the wooden bedroom door, which had been left slightly ajar.

Wilbur peeked through the crack to see his brother sitting on his bed, his long pink hair tied back in a high ponytail as he scribbled on a piece of paper. The younger boy opened the door hesitantly, the squeaking of the floorboards under his feet alerting his younger brother.

“Oh, hey Wilbur.” Technoblade greeted, lifting his head up from the piece of paper he had been writing on. “I’d thought you’d be getting ready for bed by now, it’s getting pretty late.” 

_Was it? It had hardly begun to grow dark when he had first entered the library,_ Wilbur thought to himself. Sure enough, a quick glance towards his brother’s window confirmed the truth, the dark, inky black night stretching out from beyond the horizon. 

“What do you know about our mom?” Wilbur asked abruptly, looking down at his feet. There was no point in dealing his question, he may as well ask it now; like ripping off a band-aid.

Techno put down the paper he was writing on, and gave his brother a strange look. “No more than you do, man.” He answered, shifting his own weight on his bed. “Why do you ask?”

Wilbur still didn’t move his gaze from the floor, he was worried about the expression his brother would have on his face. “I just want to know. You never met her, right?” He held his breath, almost afraid of the answer his brother would give him. 

Techno hesitated for a moment, as though he were deep in thought. Eventually he shook his head slightly. “No, and if I did, I don’t remember.” The eldest brother picked at his finger unconsciously, staring at the boy in front of him with worry. 

Wilbur looked up at his brother, finally tearing his eyes away from the wooden floorboards. His face was red, and his voice was shaky as he spoke. “Then, how is Tommy here, how are we all here? Surely one of us would remember, or you should at least, it's only been eight years since Tommy was born…” 

The younger boy trailed off, and Techno looked at him, taken aback. He had never seen his younger brother act this way, so whatever he wanted to know must be important. The eldest brother stayed silent, subliminally urging his brother to continue speaking. 

“How come I can't remember her? Why are there no pictures of her in the house?” Wilbur was crying now, warm tears trailing down his red face, and salty tears meeting at the edges of his lips. “You would’ve been six when she...left. Why don't you remember her?”

Technoblade sighed, approaching his little brother slowly, crouching down slightly so the two of them were at eye level. “I don't know. Honestly, I don't remember her at all.” He wanted to say something, anything to help calm down his little brother. Although not entirely sure why his mother suddenly became important to Wilbur, Techno knew he had to respect his brother’s feelings. 

He put a comforting arm around his little brother’s shoulders, running his fingers gently across the back of the boy’s neck. “Wilbur, it’s getting late, I think you should get ready for bed. Tommy’s already asleep, and you should be too.” 

Wilbur nodded silently, avoiding eye contact with his older brother. He wiped the ears from his eyes with his shirt sleeve, and turned to leave the room. “Did dad love her?” he dared to ask, his back facing towards Technoblade, who had returned to sitting on his bed.

Techno let himself give a small smile. “I’m sure Phil loved your mother very much.”

Without another word, without a second look, Wilbur left, the floorboards creaking occasionally under his feet as he moved to his room. In one fell swoop, the boy closed the door to his room, and collapsed onto his bed face first, the soft white sheets folding under his body weight. 

Wilbur went to bed without a story that night, his head constantly filled with mindless, nonsensical buzzing. The tears eventually stopped flowing from his eyes, instead making home onto the boy’s pillow, leaving a small wet spot onto the fabric as it stuck to the young boy’s cheek.

Phil quietly entered his second oldest son’s room in the middle of the night to check on him, as he usually did with each of his children every night. Seeing Wilbur’s small, thin figure completely enveloped by the white sheets gave the father some comfort; the reassurance that his boy was safe and sound, comfortable and happy. It was the little things in his life that gave him a sense of satisfaction, but raising three boys all on his own was about as good as it got.

Having already checked on Tommy (who had passed out on the floor while playing with some of his wooden toys), Phil moved on to the room of his eldest son. There was no set bedtime for the sixteen year old, just so long as he was sure to get enough sleep for the next day. Unsurprisingly, the teen was still awake, having just changed into his nightclothes and had taken his hair down from the ponytail he had earlier. 

“Heading to bed, kid?” Phil asked, standing in the doorway of the boy’s room, his hand resting carefully on the wooden handle of the door. Techno nodded, pulling his long pink hair out from underneath the neckline of the gray nightshirt. 

“Wilbur asked me about his mom today.” Techno mentioned casually, completely unprompted in the conversation. Phil stumbled forward, unsure if he had heard his eldest son’s words correctly. Taking a moment to process, the father entered the room, approaching his son slowly.

“What did you tell him?” The older man asked cautiously, his eyes subconscious glancing in the direction where his youngest son slept comfortably. The boy was still young, only thirteen, and decidedly not ready to learn the truth about everything. Even Technoblade, the eldest child, was still left in the dark about most information.

Techno moved around his room aimlessly, picking up some papers from his floor and piling them neatly on his desk. “Nothing you haven’t already told him.” He answered smoothly. Phil let out a small sigh of relief; not that he didn’t trust his oldest son, but because he knew Wilbur was always extremely curious. 

“But he did ask why I don’t remember him.” Technoblade added quickly, fidgeting with some wood carved figurines that decorated his room. “You’re going to have to tell him the truth eventually.” The son turned towards the father now, looking directly at him now, tired eyes meeting old ones.

“He’s my son. I can’t just break the truth to him like that.” Phil insisted aloud, running his fingers through his blonde hair in stress. He knew that he would have to tell Wilbur the truth eventually, but a part of him was afraid of what would happen if he did. 

The eldest son raised an eyebrow at the man skeptically. “You told me, and I am also your son, am I not?” He asked teasingly, posing more of a rhetorical question rather than expecting an actual answer from his father. 

Phil blanched, clearly not having thought his words through as well as he would’ve liked. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it. I told you because I knew you could handle it. But Wilbur….” He trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek to think of how to continue. “He’s still young, despite how smart he is, I don't think he could handle the truth about you and Tommy.”

Techno turned his head towards the wall, where Wilbur’s room was next to. “We are brothers, maybe not in blood, but all else. His love for us will not change.” Techno hesitated, before continuing on. “And nor will his love for you.” 

Phil froze at this, one of his biggest fears being put into words by the teen in front of him. Unfettered, Techno continued on with his speech. “He is your son, in blood and in soul. And while Tommy and I may not be, we love you just the same.”

“I know. I know.” Phil muttered to himself, wringing his hands together with a deep sigh. He looked up at his eldest son, pride and love filling his eyes to the brink of tears. “You were always such a kind, smart child. How on Earth did I get so lucky with you?”   
“Not on earth.” Techno grinned playfully, as though he were hinting at an inside joke that just a father and a son could share. Despite not having the most touch-dependent way of communicating, the eldest son wrapped his arms around his father, enveloping him into a comforting hug.

Phil let out a quick, sincere laugh, as he returned his son’s warm embrace, holding the boy’s head gently in his hands. The boy’s hair fell loosely at his shoulder, resting carefully under the father’s chin. “Yes. I suppose you’re right, Techno. Not on Earth…”

It was just the two of them, and life was good. Nevermind he chirps off the wild crickets outside the window. Nevermind the wind blowing quietly against the house. Nevermind the young and exhausted blonde boy sleeping two rooms away. 

And nevermind the quiet noise of footsteps scampering away just outside of the bedroom door. 

Wilbur’s heart raced in his chest as he ran back into his bedroom. Quickly, but without a sound, he closed the door behind him and lept into bed, hiding under the covers. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop! He hadn’t meant to hear what he heard about Techno!

He laid there, curled up under the covers, his hand over his mouth in shock. His teeth bit down hard on his cold skin, as he tried to process what he had heard. The boy wasn’t sure how long he had been under the covers for, maybe hours, maybe only minutes; he dared not peek his head out in fear that Phil had heard him outside the door.

He was Phil’s son, he knew that, yes. But Techno wasn’t? And neither was Tommy? It was all too confusing for the young boy to process all at once. Did they have different mothers, different fathers, or different parents all together? And what did Wilbur's older brother mean when he said ‘not on earth’?

The young teen’s confusion quickly morphed into anger, how dare they not tell him this sooner! Why tell Technoblade, and not him? He was mature enough to handle the truth, did Phil not trust him? How long have they kept that information a secret?

What did this mean for their family?

Despite being a curious boy, Wilbur was not eager to find out the answer to his last question. But the rest of them, the rest of the answers he didn't know, he had to find out on his own. And it was there, in his own room, under the protection of his bedsheets, that Wilbur came to his final conclusion.

He had to become a spy in his own house. He had to find the answers about his family, about his mother and brothers, no matter what the cost.

Wilbur would find out the truth, even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, go follow me and shout at me! : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nyx93  
> Also, this fic is all in good fun, so please don't harass me or anyone featured in this story!


End file.
